


[PODFIC] You Break It...

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Books, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Because I can't resist GO crossovers. Heimdallr chases Gabriel and Loki into a London bookshop. Things ... do not go quite as he intended, thereafter."</p><p>Note - this is the Norse god Loki from mythology, not the one from the Avengers, just to be clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] You Break It...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Break It ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392783) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "You Break It..." by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 28 Minutes 11 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [You Break It...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/392783)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (25.9 MB): [You Break It... - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dcsoi2)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (3.4 MB):[You Break It... - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/b2vhd4)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from "Break It, You Buy It" by Danny Michel. [Entire Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxqsLe32d6w)


End file.
